


Positive

by themadgirlinthebluebox



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: Before the wedding but after the gala, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadgirlinthebluebox/pseuds/themadgirlinthebluebox
Summary: Liam finds out he's going to be a father on a Wednesday afternoon. There's no ceremony to it. It comes out as a rushed string of words as Kathryn pushes her plate away. And for some reason, his first thought is that it's weird to get this kind of news over lunch.Or the one where Liam finds out he's going to be a father.Missing scene, set sometime in the second half of Season 4.
Relationships: Kathryn Davis/Liam Henstridge
Kudos: 4





	Positive

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this last Father's Day but decided to post it now. I miss Kiam and I miss The Royals. This is set sometime during season four, sometime after the gala but before the wedding. I'm forever bitter we never saw Liam as a dad. But I hope you enjoy!

Liam finds out he's going to be a father on a Wednesday afternoon. There's no ceremony to it. It comes out as a rushed string of words as Kathryn pushes her plate away. And for some reason, his first thought is that it's weird to get this kind of news over lunch. Then he sees Kathryn's face is pulled into a nervous frown.

"Please say something."

Right. Silence probably isn't the best response in this situation. He rubs his hand over his face and his words come out slightly strained. "Are you sure?"

"Three tests, all positive." She vaguely gestures to the bathroom behind her. "Four, if you, uh, count the one I took twenty minutes ago."

He just stares at her and blinks a few times, he has a hundred questions but he's not sure he can even form words. Kathryn fills the silence for both of them, it's most she's said after days of Liam asking her what's wrong.

"I know it's shit timing. Between you trying to overthrow your brother and everything else going on." She shakes her head and starts over. "Really, I didn't plan on this. I'm sorry. Jesus, dropping it on you like this probably wasn't the best way to do it. I wanted to tell you after everything settled down but I can't sleep or think. I found out last week and I didn't know how to tell you between the whole plotting a revolution and maybe becoming king situation." Her dry sense of humor about the coup is the most normal thing she's said in days. "And I... I'm just sorry."

The break in her voice refocuses his attention, it's thin and high pitched. She has a hand pressed to her mouth and her eyes have gone glassy. Dumbfounded, he reaches across the table and lets his hand settle on her arm. He wracks his brain for something to say but all he can manage is to practically repeat himself.

"You're sure?"

This is the wrong answer because Kathryn sniffs. "Pretty sure."

"You're uh," Liam clears his throat and shifts in his chair. "This is..."

"A disaster," Kathryn supplies wearily as she bites her lip. "It's-"

Liam blurts out the first that pops into head. "Exciting."

Her eyebrows pull together and she draws her hand back in confusion. "What?"

His words come out slow, tentative, he's trying to find the right ones. "Are you sure? Sorry, I just- really?"

"Positive."

"A baby?" Liam lets out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. "Wow."

"Wow?" Her brow is raised and her face is skeptical.

He stretches out his arms and lets his hands rest on top of his head. His heart is in his throat and it still feels like the room spinning but he manages to organize his thoughts into a fully formed sentence.

"This is exciting. I mean this is really- you're pregnant?" The nervous laugh that comes out his mouth surprises them both. "For real?"

The pinched look on Kathryn's face has given away to the same cautious smile that Liam has. "Yeah, I am."

Liam leans across the table, the corners of his mouth twitch upwards and he points to her. They can both see the way his hand is shaking. "A baby?"

"So it seems."

This confirmation is all Liam needs for his face to brighten. His eyes crinkle at the corners and his expression is soft as he comes around the table. The next thing Kathryn knows is that she's on her feet and is flush against Liam's chest. She manages to push away just enough to look up at him. She shifts her weight to one hip and folds her arms.

"Is this okay? Like I said, I know it's bad timing." She wants him to be sure before she gives in. "I get it if you don't want-"

"No. S'okay, more than okay."

Her face is still twisted into a nervous frown. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Liam just grins and brings his hand to her face. "We're having a baby."

"I guess we are." Her smile matches his and it finally hits her as she says it out loud. "We're having a baby."

They share a kiss and the same soft, anxious smile.

And just like that, Wednesday's have become Liam's favorite day.


End file.
